Currently, floor cleaning machines and, in particular, battery powered automatic floor cleaning machines are either walk behind or ride-on type of machines. Floor cleaning machines have many functions including vacuuming, sweeping, buffing, stripping, scrubbing and carpet cleaning. Generally, battery powered automatic floor cleaning machines that are applied in the floor care industry are typically utilized to maintain flooring in large areas.
Although these types of machines are utilized to maintain large floor areas, these vehicles need to be maneuverable while navigating in tight areas and around obstacles. Also, due to their heavy usage, these vehicles should be easy to operate without causing undo stress or strain on an operator.
In general, battery powered automatic floor cleaning machines are comprised of a movable frame/body for carrying a brushing means, reservoirs for storing fresh and spent cleaning liquids, a means for dispensing fresh cleaning liquid onto the floor, and a vacuum pick-up system for recovering spent cleaning liquid from the floor.
Most walk behind machines are battery powered and comprise a frame that is supported by drive wheels and casters for moving the frame, a motor that drives the wheels, casters that aid the drive wheels to steer and also to support the frame above of the floor, and a speed control that is used to operate the drive motor. Further, a throttle may be provided that is generally hand operated and connected to the speed control, wherein the speed control can be configured in one of two ways: a) open ended, meaning that the throttle moves in one direction controlling the speed of the drive motor with a direction switch that is needed for controlling the direction (forward or reverse) of the drive motor, and b) wig-wag speed control, meaning the throttle is moved back and forth in two directions while controlling both speed and direction of the drive motor.
Steering on a walk behind machine is generally accomplished by an operator moving a handle bar, located at the rear of the machine, left or right, thereby pointing the machine in the operator's walking direction. However, maneuvering the floor cleaning machine in this manner can be difficult and fatiguing for the operator.
Most ride-on machines are battery powered which comprise a frame supported by a pair of wheels in the back and a front drive wheel(s) for moving the frame, a motor for driving the front wheel(s), and a speed control for operating the drive motor. In this case, the throttle is generally foot operated and connected to the speed control. Like the walk behind, the ride-on machine's speed control can also be configured in one of two ways, a) open ended and b) a wig-wag speed control, much like that detailed above for the walk behind machines.
Ride-on floor cleaning machines normally further comprise a steering wheel or handle bar coupled to the front drive wheel that moves on the floor. By rotating the steering wheel or handle bar, the operator selects the desired direction, thereby steering the machine. This also can be difficult and fatiguing for the operator who typically needs to maneuver the floor cleaning machine into small tight areas.
One means of controlling a floor cleaning machine is through the use of a joystick. Originally, joysticks were used with cables for mechanically controlling ailerons and elevators on some of the first airplanes. More recently, joystick type controls have been applied to control heavy equipment, cranes, marine vessels, lawn equipment, video games, and cleaning machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,980 to Mayer et al., hereinafter Mayer, discloses another means of controlling a cleaning machine that uses independently driven drive wheels and casters, where a steering system, such as a steering wheel or handle bar, is coupled to the frame. Also, this cleaning machine may have a separate control system that is either hand or foot operated, for controlling the speed and forward or reverse direction of the machine. The steering system, when pivoted around an axis, sends a signal to the controller that speeds up or slows down the driven drive wheels allowing the machine to change direction from left to right. The Mayer system is, however, limited by its drive control because the operator still has two machine controls, those being a steering member and a throttle to control the machine. Also, the maneuverability of the machine is limited by pivoting around on a single axis by the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,029 to Fulghum et al., hereinafter Fulghum, teaches yet another means for controlling a cleaning machine, which is to use a drive system with a powered front wheel steering system. In this patent, a joystick system provides forward and reverse speed signals to the drive system and an input to the powered front wheel steering system for controlling the direction of the front wheel so as to allow for the cleaning machine to turn left or right. Hence, the Fulghum cleaning machine uses the directional front wheel to steer the machine along the floor, wherein the sharper the steering angle the lower the maximum traverse speed.
Still, there is a need for a floor cleaning/burnishing machine that more accurately controls the speed and steering of a ride-on, battery operated floor cleaning/burnishing machine, so as to more precisely maneuver and navigate during cleaning and burnishing, thereby saving operator time and cleaning chemical costs. It would further be advantageous if such a machine would allow the operator to use only a single hand. Therefore, what is sought is a cleaning/burnishing machine that provides easy one hand operation of an automatic floor cleaning machine while being highly maneuverable and easy to navigate in tight areas and around obstacles, all the while reducing operator fatigue.